A box spring is the part of a bed that provides a foundation for and supports the mattress. The box-spring is usually the same size as the mattress which is placed above the box-spring. Conventional box springs are typically made of a frame covered in cloth that provides a hard foundation. Alternatively, box springs may have a frame having an upper layer of springs attached thereto. The purpose of the box spring is to reduce wear on the mattress by absorbing shock and to create a flat and firm structure for the mattress to lie upon. However, with conventional box springs only one of these two objectives may be met depending on the structure of the box spring. For example, a conventional box spring made solely of a frame provides a flat firm structure but does not absorb shock. Alternatively, a box spring having a frame with an upper layer of springs absorbs shock but does not provide a firm foundation for the outer perimeter of the mattress. Having a firm outer perimeter is important to provide support to individuals sitting on the edge of the mattress.
Therefore, a need exists for a box spring that provides a firm foundation for supporting the perimeter of a mattress while also providing an active foundation to support the center portion of a mattress.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. PatentIssue/Publication References)InventorDate3,080,576 CervisiMar. 12, 19633,945,627 SimonMar. 23, 19763,992,732 CervisiNov. 23, 19764,083,069GlickmanApr. 11, 19784,236,262SpillerDec. 02, 19804,519,107Dillon et al.May 28, 19854,685,162Higgins et al.Aug. 11, 19875,319,815Stumpf et al.Jun. 14, 19947,748,066GladneyJul. 06, 2010